Carol Peletier/Staffel 9
"Ein neuer Anfang" Während der anderthalb Jahre, die seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen waren, ging Carol eine Beziehung mit Ezekiel ein. Carol und die Gruppe gehen zum Smithsonian in Washington DC, um nach einem Planwagen und landwirtschaftlichen Geräten zu suchen. Im Inneren sagt Rick allen, dass sie wachsam sein sollen und die Gruppe sich trennt. Während sie zur Haupttreppe zurückkehrt, erzählt Maggie Michonne und Carol, dass Gregory zu einer Wahl am Hilltop aufgerufen und verloren hat, was Maggie zum rechtmäßigen Anführer macht. Carol erwähnt scherzhaft, dass sie jetzt mit einem König lebt. Kurz darauf versammelt sich die ganze Gruppe wieder und zieht behutsam mit Seilen einen alten Planwagen die Treppe hinunter und über den Glasboden. Das Glas gibt schließlich nach und Ezekiel fällt durch das Seil herab. Bevor die Beißer ihn beißen können, schießt Daryl auf einen und Rick und die anderen ziehen ihn schließlich in Sicherheit. Carol küsst ihn freudig und ist erleichtert. Die Gruppe verlässt D.C. und bereitet sich darauf vor, in ihre eigenen Gemeinden zurückzukehren. Unterwegs schlägt Ezekiel Carol vor. Sie sagt ihm, dass er den Ring ablegen soll und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie noch nicht gefragt werden möchte, besonders auf einem Pferd. Ezekiel lächelt und sagt ihr, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Rosita und Daryl kommen mit allen zusammen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Hauptbrücke wegen eines Sturms zerstört ist. Rick sagt Tara, Gabriel, Aaron und Anne, dass sie zurück nach Alexandria fahren sollen. Der Rest geht auf eine alternative Route und verbringt die Nacht im Sanctuary. Im Sanctuary kommen Rick und die Gruppe an, um Vorräte zu liefern. Michonne weist auf Graffiti hin, das verkündet: "Wir sind immer noch Negan", und Daryl fordert Justin auf, es aufzuräumen. Rick verspricht den Saviors, dass er sie weiterhin unterstützen wird, damit sie wieder auf die Beine kommen können. Jeder applaudiert ihm und behandelt ihn wie eine Berühmtheit. Draußen folgt Carol Daryl und bietet an, das Sanctuary für ihn zu übernehmen. Sie erzählt ihm von Ezekiels Vorschlag und sagt, sie möchte sich Zeit nehmen. Daryl ist überrascht und fragt, ob er bei ihr bleiben soll. Sie lehnt ab und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Carol Ezekiel, dass sie in Sanctuary ist. Ezekiel fühlt, dass sie versucht, weg zu sein, aber sie bestreitet es und küsst ihn, bevor sie ihm sagt, dass er Henry für sie küssen soll und Jerry anweisen soll, auf ihn aufzupassen, während sie weggehen. "Die Brücke" In einem Camp, das die Gemeinden in den Wäldern aufgebaut haben, erklärt Ezekiel Henry, wie wichtig die Brücke für die Verbindung der Gemeinden ist. Carol reicht Henry seinen Stock, küsst ihn auf Wiedersehen und sagt Ezekiel, dass sie immer noch im Sanctuary bleiben wird. Später ist Carol anwesend, als Rick Daryl in sein Zelt nimmt, um ihn zu beruhigen, und ihn daran erinnert, dass sie die Erlöser brauchen, um beim Bau der Brücke trotz mehrerer Deserteure zu helfen. Daryl sagt jedoch, dass die Saviors nicht alles machen, was man ihnen sagt. Rick erklärt, dass er möchte, dass alle auf der gleichen Seite stehen, und Daryl fragt, ob sie es wirklich sind, bevor er geht. Carol rät Rick, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, sobald er sich beruhigt hat. Als die Herde am Arbeitsort eintrifft und ein Tumult entsteht, kommt Carol mit Rick und den anderen zu Hilfe. Zurück im Hauptzelt schimpft Carol Justin, als Daryl ankommt und ärgert ihn, warum die zweite Sirene nicht erklingen sollte. Justin behauptet, das Radio sei nicht aufgeladen und Daryl springt auf ihn ein und schlägt ihn wiederholt mit einer Bratpfanne. Carol bittet ihn aufzuhören, während der Rest des Lagers zusieht. Im Lager, in der Nacht, als alle lachen und reden, bittet Carol Ezekiel um den Ring. Er ist aufgeregt und es wird eine Rede halten, aber sie sagt ihm, dass er ihr die Rede später erzählen kann. Sie legt den Ring an und sie umarmen und lächeln. Glücklich beobachtet Rick sie aus seinem Zelt. "Keine Ausnahmen" Im Lager sind die Saviors wütend über die Nachricht von Justins Tod. Alden verspricht, dass sie dem auf den Grund gehen werden, aber er wird von Jed geschlagen, der behauptet, dass er nicht mehr einer von ihnen ist. Carol tritt mit ihrer Waffe an ihre Hüfte und stoppt Jed. Carol zieht ihre Waffe mit der Menge, während die Saviors Daryl und Anne als Schuldige beschuldigen. Sie schnappen sich Äxte, um sich zu rächen, wenn Rick mit gezogener Waffe in der Mitte der Gruppe reitet und jeden warnt, sich zurückzuziehen. Später hört Carol zu, als Rick sein Team anfleht, Arat zu finden, bevor die Saviors es herausfinden und verlassen, was den Brückenbau verzögert. In den Wäldern, während Rick und Carol nach Arat suchen, sagt er, dass er ständig versucht ist, Negan zu töten, aber er stoppt sich selbst, indem er sich daran erinnert, das Leben aufzubauen, es nicht zu nehmen. Plötzlich geraten Carol und Rick in einen Hinterhalt von D.J. und Jed. Er hält Carol am Messer, während Rick eine Pistole auf seinen Kopf richtet. Jed erklärt Rick, dass es darum geht, ihre Waffen zurückzuholen, bevor sie gehen. Carol zieht hinterhältig ein Messer aus ihrem Ärmel und sticht ihm in die Schulter, während Rick D.J. auf die Knie. Carol erzählt Jed, dass sie ihn nicht getötet hat, weil jedes Leben zählt. Am nächsten Morgen sieht Carol zu, wie die Saviors den Campingplatz verlassen. "Hungerstreik" Im Camp erzählt Carol Rick, dass sie ihre Leute zum Königreich zurückbringt, während das Sanctuary herausfindet, wer sie sein wollen. Er akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung unter Tränen und sieht traurig nieder. Carol sagt, es tut ihr Leid und geht. Eine Weile später packt Carol für die Reise zurück ins Königreich, als ein bewaffneter Jed und mehrere zurückkehren. Er offenbart, dass er weiß, dass Oceanside die Saviors getötet hat und sie zur Seite treten soll, damit er seine Rache nehme kann. Carol gibt vor, sich zu ergeben, greift ihn jedoch erneut an, jedoch tauchen weitere Saviors auf und es kommt zu einem Schusswechsel. "Wach auf" Auf der Brücke, als Rick vor dem Zusammenbruch humpelt, halluziniert er, während Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Ezekiel und die anderen an ihm vorbeirauschen, um die Beißer zu töten. Michonne bleibt stehen und sieht Ricks Wunde. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat, weil er ein Kämpfer ist. Nachdem die Beißer getötet wurden, bleiben alle stehen und sehen zu. Michonne erzählt Rick, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und er sagt: "Das ist nicht echt." Michonne bittet ihn aufzuwachen und ist wieder alleine auf der Brücke. Die Beißer nähern sich, als Rick davonhumpelt. Er überquert die Brücke und dreht sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass die Beißer durchfallen, ohne Erfolg. Kurz hinter Rick nähert sich ein Beißer, bevor er von einem Pfeil in den Kopf geschossen wird. Rick sieht zu, wie Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie und der Rest in der zur Hilfe kommen. Maggie und Michonne planen, die Beißer abzulenken, aber Rick lässt es nicht zu. Er bemerkt das Dynamit auf der Brücke, zielt und sagt "Ich habe sie gefunden", bevor er auf das Dynamit schießt und zündet. Die Brücke explodiert, als Carol und der Rest nur mit Entsetzen zuschauen kann. Im Glauben, dass Rick tot ist, schreit Michonne aus trauer, während Maggie und Carol sie versuchen zutrösten. "Die Welt dreht sich weiter" Sechs Jahre später, im Königreich, wacht sie neben Ezekiel mit längeren Haaren auf und bewundert, wie jeder in der Gemeinde arbeitet. Sie kümmert sich um den Garten und schaut zu, wie eine Blume durch den Boden blüht. Von einem Balkon aus sieht Carol zu, wie alle arbeiten und Jerry bezeichnet sie scherzhaft als Königin. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch aus dem Keller und finden einen Henry, der versucht, die Rohre zu reparieren. Ezekiel kommt und Henry beschimpft ihn über seine verschlechternde Gemeinschaft, aber Ezekiel warnt ihn, auf seinen Ton zu achten. Kurz darauf erinnert Carol Ezekiel daran, dass Henry nicht falsch liegt, und er könnte davon profitieren, wenn er nach Hilltop zieht, um Earls Lehrling zu werden. Später verabschiedet sich Ezekiel von Henry, als er und Carol sich darauf vorbereiten, nach Hilltop zu reisen. Henry versichert ihm, dass sie sich vor der großen Veranstaltung sehen werden. Carol erzählt ihm, dass Henry den Träumer-Teil von ihm geerbt hat und Ezekiel erwähnt, dass die Veranstaltung seine Art ist, die Gemeinden wieder zu vereinen. Auf der Straße sagt Carol, dass sie einen Umweg machen muss, bevor er nach Hilltop geht. Plötzlich hören sie eine Frau schreien und Henry rennt zu ihr, um zu helfen, findet aber Regina mit einer Gruppe ehemaliger Saviors. Carol rennt mit Pfeil und Bogen nach, während Jed mit einer Waffe auf ihn zugeht und lächelt. Jed erzählt Carol und Henry, dass sie seit dem Sturz des Sanctuary verzweifelten . Er sagt ihr, dass er sie verschonen wird, da sie ihn auch verschont hat, aber er nimmt all das Zeug mit, auch ihren Ring. Dies ärgert Henry, der seinen Stock nimmt und Jed zu Boden wirft. Jed wirft ihn ebenfalls zu Boden, aber Carol springt herein und übergibt ihm den Ring. Jed bedankt sich und geht mit seinen Leuten. In der Nacht lagern Carol und Henry im Wald in einem verlassenen Fahrzeug. Henry schimpft mit ihr, da sie sich nicht verteidigt hat, aber sie sagt, dass sie nicht riskieren konnte, dass er verletzt wird. Eine Weile später kehrt Carol jedoch in das Lager der Saviors zurück. Sie zündet ein Streichholz an und erinnert Jed daran, dass sie ihren Sohn verletzt hat. Sie lässt das Streichholz fallen und zündet alle Saviors an, auf die sie Benzin gegossen hat, einschließlich Jed und Regina. Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich Henry bei Carol, ist aber verwirrt, als er bemerkt, dass sie wieder ihren Ring trägt. Plötzlich macht Carol einen Umweg und entdeckt Daryl. Sie bittet ihn, mitzukommen, was er mit einem Lächeln akzeptiert. "Stradivarius" Daryl begleitet Carol und Henry zu seinem Lager. Während er seinen Hund füttert, Carol ihn, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen habe. "Hund hat gestern gegessen", sagt er und geht davon. Carol fragt, warum er so lange im Wald gelebt hat, er sagt, es sei ruhig. Sie informiert ihn über Henry, der zu Hilltop gezogen ist, während sie sich mit den Dingen im Königreich befasst. Daryl fragt, warum sie wirklich hier ist und sie enthüllt, dass er möchte, dass er mit ihnen kommt. "Soll ich deinen Jungen babysitten?", sagt Daryl. Carol gibt zu, dass Henry ihn als Mentor einsetzen könnte. Aber Daryl sagt, dass er es selbst lernen muss. Etwas später fängt Daryl eine Schlange und wirft sie zum Abendessen ins Feuer, während Henry Carol fragt, ob sie ihn hierher gebracht hat, damit Daryl seine Begleiterin sein könnte. In der Nacht gibt Carol Daryl einen Haarschnitt und er offenbart, dass er Ricks Leiche nie gefunden hat und sich daran gewöhnt hat, im Wald zu sein. Carol schlägt vor, dass er es loslassen sollte. Henry sucht Daryl und findet stattdessen einen Beißer. Daryl erscheint und fragt, ob er ihm folge. Plötzlich hört Daryl, wie sein Hund wild in der Nähe bellt, und rennt zu ihm, um ihn in einer Falle zu finden, die von Beißer umgeben ist. Daryl lenkt die Beißer ab, um seinen Hund zu retten, und bevor ihn ein Beißer beißen kann, eilt Henry herein und rettet ihn. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst zurückbleiben", schimpft Daryl. Aus den Büschen senkt Carol heimlich Pfeil und Bogen. Am Morgen lädt Daryl sein Motorrad für Hilltop auf und Carol scheint überglücklich zu sein, dass sie ihn überzeugt hat zu kommen. Später kommen sie in Hilltop an und umarmen Tara. Carol sagt Jesus, dass Henry lernen möchte, Schmied zu werden. Aaron begrüßt Daryl und sagt ihm, sie könnten seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Eugene gebrauchen. Henry versucht mitzumachen, aber stattdessen sagt Carol, dass er bleiben muss und sie wird ihm helfen, ein Zuhause zu finden. "Geflüster" In Hilltop schaut Carol Michonne aus dem Barrington-Haus an, geht aber, nachdem sie gesehen wird. Später stellt Michonne die neue Gruppe Carol vor, die sich glücklich durch die Gebärdensprache vorstellt, fsd Connie zu schätzen weiß. Carol fragt Michonne nach Judith und R.J. und erzählt ihr dann, dass Henry nach Hilltop gezogen ist. Carol fragt, ob sie einen Botschafter aus Alexandria zum Markt schicken kann, aber Michonne lehnt ab. Carol bittet, aber Michonne bleibt trotzig und wünscht ihr, Henry und Ezekiel alles Gute. Etwas später verabschiedet sich Henry von Carol und versprach, sie stolz zu machen. Diane fragt Carol, ob sie mit ihr zurück zum Königrech reiten kann, und sie stimmt zu. "Home sweet home" ... "Damit leben" Ezekiel und Jerry unterhalten sich in Anwesenheit von Carol. Er freut sich darüber, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass er bald Vater werden wird. Tara und Jesus kommen hinzu und sie tauschen waren. Außerdem überreicht Tara Ezekiel die Vereinbarung über das Zusammenleben der Gemeinschaften, weil Michonne sich darum nicht mehr kümmert. Ezekiel erklärt, dass er die Idee immer noch gut findet und die Charta aufheben werde, bis man sie braucht. Stolz schauen Carol, Jerry und er auf das Dokument, als Tara und Jesus wieder weg sind. Carol und die Gruppe haben erfolgreich gejagt aber Ezekiel verhält sich merkwürdig, als er meint, Carol solle mit dem Essen schon mal zurückfahren. Carol stellt Ezekiel zur Rede und er gibt schließlich zu, noch eine Nebenmission geplant zu haben. Kurz darauf stehen sie in der naheliegenden Kleinstadt vor einem Kino, das sie von Beißern befreien wollen. Carol fragt Ezekiel, ob er wirklich das Risiko für eine Projektorlampe in Kauf nehmen wolle. Immerhin komme auch bald eine Herde. Ezekiel meint aber, dass es sich lohne, weil sie seit fünf Jahren keinen Film mehr geschaut hätten und sie so gerne mal wieder einen Filmabend machen wollen. Das werde auch wieder die Gemeinschaft stärken. Carol lässt sich überzeugen, als auch Jerry erklärt, wie sehr er sich darauf freut, seinem Kind einen Film zeigen zu können. Sie lenken die Beißer mit Musik ab und dringen dann ins Kino ein, werden aber erst mal nicht fündig. Also machen sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Projektorraum. Jerry findet eine Projektorlampe und muss diese sehr vorsichtig lösen. Ezekiel versucht derweil eine große Scheibe zu lösen, hinter der er die Charta einrahmen könne. Carol wird bewusst, dass Ezekiel noch immer daran glaubt, dass zum Fest auch Alexandria erscheinen werde. Sie selbst glaubt vielmehr, dass das Königreich kein guter Ort mehr wäre und sie sich bald etwas Neues suchen müssten. Jerry hat die Lampe, aber sie müssen sich beeilen, weil die Beißer aus dem Kino bald durchbrechen. Sie wollen los, als ein Beißer auftaucht, der Jerry so erschreckt, dass er die Lampe in den großen Saal fallen lässt, in den sie nicht ohne Weiteres reinkommen. Lydia hat sich im Versteck von Henry umgezogen. Lydia ist überrascht, dass ihre Mutter gekommen ist und ihre Regeln gebrochen habe. Sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht doch noch was für sie übrig habe. Enid und Addy tauchen auf und Henry geht zu ihnen, um zu erklären, dass Lydia nicht zu ihrer Mutter zurückwolle. Enid erklärt aber, dass Alden und Luke gerettet werden müssen. Lydia sei keine von ihnen und deshalb müsse Henry mit einem Tausch leben. Enid erzählt von ihren bisherigen Verlusten und wie der Brief von Carl ihr klar gemacht hat, dass das Leben nichts wert sei, wenn es nur ums Überleben gehe. Lydia kommt heraus und erklärt, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter zurückgehen werde. Sie vermisse sie irgendwie. Sie werde zwar auch Henry vermissen, aber es wird ihnen trotzdem gutgehen. Henry stimmt schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Im Kino wird die Situation immer brenzliger. Jerry erklärt, was passiert ist. Ezekiel wird bewusst, dass es kaum zu schaffen sei, weil auch die Herde bald käme. Carol aber möchte kämpfen und glaubt, dass sie stark genug seien. Sie lassen die Beißer raus und erledigen sie mit Pfeilen und Schwertern. Wenig später sind sie draußen, haben die Lampe und reiten nach Hause. Sie kommen an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem ein rotes Symbol ähnlich eines Pi zu sehen ist, welches sie nicht bemerken. Jerry hat den Projektor mit der neuen Lampe repariert und Ezekiel hat die Charta gerahmt. "Engpass" Das Königreich ist festlich geschmückt und trifft die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Handelsfest. Doch Jerry und Dianne haben schlechte Nachrichten: Sie wurden von einer unbekannten, bewaffneten Gruppe ausgeraubt. Die Fremden haben eine Nachricht für Ezekiel mitgegeben. Darin steht, dass sie sich die Highwaymen nennen. Sie kontrollieren die Straßen rund um die Kolonie und fordern Wegzoll vom Königreich. Dieser soll am genannten Treffpunkt entrichtet werden. Die Highwaymen markieren ihr Gebiet mit einem roten Symbol. Im Königreich verbreitet sich das Gerücht, dass es sich bei den Fremden um abtrünnige Saviors wie Jared handeln könnte. Carol dementiert dies allerdings, einen Grund dafür nennt sie aber nicht. Denn nur sie und die Zuschauer wissen, warum sie sich diesbezüglich so sicher sein kann: Denn Carol rächte sich an Jared und dessen Leuten, indem sie in der Nacht alle mit Benzin übergoss und verbrannte. Ezekiel befiehlt, dass die Kämpfer des Königreichs zusammengetrommelt werden sollen. Carol plädiert aber dafür, dass man erst einmal mit den Fremden sprechen sollte. Der König lässt sich schließlich auf den Vorschlag ein. Beim Treffen mit den Highwaymen erklärt der König, dass sie selber kaum Vorräte hätten. Er bietet ihnen aber einen Job an: Wenn sie die Straßen bewachen, damit ihr Gäste sicher in der Kolonie ankommen, dürfen sie an der Handelsfeier teilnehmen. Der Anführer der neuen Gruppe findet den Vorschlag lächerlich. Doch seine Leute sind von den Kämpfern des Königreichs umzingelt. Carol verspricht, dass während der Feierlichkeiten auch ein Kinofilm gezeigt wird und kann die Fremden damit von dem Deal überzeugen. In der Kolonie angekommen will Carol von Tara wissen, wo Henry sei. Die entgegnet, dass sie mit Daryl abgemacht habe, dass sie sich nach der Rettungsmission im Königreich treffen. Die beiden Frauen sind besorgt und hoffen, dass sich die Vermissten in Sicherheit befinden. Kategorie:Carol Peletier